


Similarities

by Thrasirshall



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler/FFVII Crossover, Displaced demons, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/pseuds/Thrasirshall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SilverElite Secret Santa I was part of on Tumblr - this is my gift to my target: Dustofwarfare.</p><p>Claude Faustus ends up in the world of FFVII, and naturally - the first thing he searches is for a new soul to consume. <br/>Set after the end of Season 2, and after Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).



Demons never really died, but they did have no control where they ended up.   
Whatever it was about this world, it was not Earth, yet still inhabited by humans. As with all worlds however, a being of power always reigned… even if this world seemed like it had nothing.   
  
He stood amongst the wreckage and listened, eyes closed.   
Far,  _far_ too many pathetic voices…   
Wanting homes, money, food…. nothing that was worth his time.   
  
Nothing at all like the person Claude Faustus had only  _tasted_ …   
  
 _Such a strange world_ … broken yet brimming with misplaced hope.   
It stank of something that emitted from the ground, vile and poisonous to humans.   
It didn’t bother him one bit, striding through the empty ruin.

He began to walk again – still listening, still  _searching_  for a soul worthy to eat…  before eyeing the image of a scarlet diamond that seemed to repeat across buildings.  
  
Lifting a hand, he swiped dust away from one such sign.  
  
 _… ShinRa._  
  
It was a thing that demons did, after all.  
  
It didn’t take long to learn what he needed to know – and even less time to find where this…  _President_ resided.  
  
Before long, Claude stood before a tall blonde with the  _iciest_ blue eyes. It made the demon’s skin  _tingle_  with all he could see of the man’s past.   
So much treachery, so much  _deceit_ …  
Despite the good intentions, Rufus wore his lies like a well-tailored suit.   
  
Nothing wrong with offering a bit of  _help_ , of course, Claude thought.   
  
After some civil pleasantries, and dealing with an annoying redhead with stupid goggles eyeing him, the demon got straight to the point.   
  
“How would you like all of Midgar once more, in all of its splendour?” Claude said smoothly.

Rufus’ eyebrow rose, “Midgar and splendour don’t go in the same sentence.”

_He’s like… a mix of the two… but so… perfectly blended like tea leaves properly fermented._

_Alois’ beauty, but so much more **mature** , Ciel’s delicious pride…_

_The smallest pinch of childish brattiness as befit someone of his status, and such a sharp, bladelike wit._

  
When Claude didn’t reply right away, Rufus tilted his head slightly to study him, drenched in distrust.   
Claude chided himself for getting lost in his…  _arousal._

“Ah. Forgive me. You … reminded me of someone.”

Rufus narrowed his eyes slightly.

Despite himself, Claude couldn’t help it, “Two people, actually. So different, yet so alike.”

“You’re rambling.” Rufus grumbled, “Do you have business with me, or are you just going to waste my time?”

The stranger’s lips stretched into a sly almost snake like smile.

“I am Claude Faustus,” the man’s golden eyes glinted with delight, “And I wish to offer my services.”

“I’m not hiring.”

Rufus swore the man looked absolutely ecstatic, and was suddenly reminded of  _Hojo_  in his slightly eccentric behaviour.

“Will you not even listen to my proposal?” Claude pressed, and loved how Rufus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he leaned over the oak table, “I have much to offer.”

_Yes, he’s very much his own flavour. Adult humans are normally so… common, but he…_

“Tseng.” Rufus said calmly, fingers folded into one another.

Claude blinked slowly at the unusual name, before he heard a gun click.

“I suggest you leave.” Came a voice behind him, tone like ice.

Claude stood up slowly - back straight, before glancing over his shoulder.

“Ah. You have a dog.” Claude smiled appreciatively, and didn’t notice how Rufus glared.   
This one was  _drenched_ with blood. Not Claude’s favourite, but, in the core of all that blood was utter devotion. He examined a little more closely.

No, it wasn’t blind, idiotic devotion. It was  _pure_  devotion.   
  
…Interesting.

“ _Out_.” Rufus ordered. Claude bowed slightly, before walking past Tseng, and a look of utter disgust crossed his face as he took in more of the suited man.

_… So. The dog sleeps with its master. The dog thinks it is equal._

Claude laid a hand on the door handle.

“Here is your tea, sir.  _Mount Condor Spice_ , with a drop of honey.”

  
Claude froze.   
  
 _…. That voice._  
How did I not feel - !  
He whipped around, and stared in searing accusation.   
  
Sebastian straightened, standing next to Rufus, and feigned surprise at seeing Claude, crimson eyes glittering with mockery. He was dressed in a plain, solid grey suit, black waistcoat, white gloves…   
A diamond shaped pin stuck to his lapel.  __  
  
Rufus lifted his teacup and took a sip, glancing between the two demons in a bored fashion.  
Tseng, gun still out, gave Claude an odd look – fingers gripping the weapon a bit more tightly,  “Do you two know each other, Mr. Michaelis?”   
  
Sebastian shook his head, face a mask of innocence, “I’ve never seen him before, Director Tseng.”   
  
Claude proceeded to open the door and slam it on the way.   
  
Rufus took another sip of his tea.

 


End file.
